Wolf
by lollyaiko
Summary: Mereka tak sengaja dibangunkan oleh darah belahan jiwa mereka Liar,Mudah Menyamakan diri dengan Manusia,Lembut hanya kepada Mate mereka. EXO FF ! YAOI ! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_WOLF_

_Author : Lolly Aiko_

_Pairing Cast : All Exo Couple_

_Warning : Gaje,BoyxBoys,Shounen-Ai,Yaoi Full in Here :)_

_Summary : __**Mereka tak sengaja dibangunkan oleh darah belahan jiwa mereka tak sengaja Liar,Mudah Menyamakan diri dengan Manusia,Lembut hanya kepada **__Mate __**mereka.**_

_Genre : Supernatural,Mystery,Romance_

_Author Note : Maaf kalau kelihatan Masih abal-abalan ^^~_

_**Present,**_

_**Lolly Aiko **_

_**This is Mine ! Don't be Plagiat or Silent Readers !**_

_**If You Hate Yaoi Fanfiction,I Suggest you for not read my Fanfiction**_

_**Keep Calm !**_

_**Don't Bash Me !**_

.

.

.

.

~ Rumah Keluarga Kim ~

Terlihat seorang namja masih berbaring di kasurnya dengan pulas seolah tidak menyadari bahwa hari telah berganti itu sama sekali tak bergerak ataupun terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos tirai jendelanya dengan tak lama hingga sebuah suara membangunkannya.

"KIM MIN SEOK ! KAU MAU SAMPAI KAPAN TIDUR TERUS?KAU TIDAK KULIAH EOH?"Teriak seorang yeoja diketahui adalah Eomma Kim Min Seok atau Xiumin.

"Engg..Eomma~ Aku masih mengantuk"Jawab Xiumin yang sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan tertidur lagi

"Astaga ! Kau bisa terlambat Xiumin !"Ujar sambil mengguncang badan Xiumin.

"Arraseo Arraseo~ Hoamm.."Ujar Xiumin sambil perlahan membuka matanya dan mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Ck ! Anak itu benar-benar"Ujar sambil menggelengkan kepala dan keluar untuk mempersiapkan sarapan

.

.

.

.

~ Seoul Internasional University ~

Terlihat Xiumin di kantin bersama 4 tengah menghabiskan makan siang mereka dengan semangat,tentu saja setelah mengikuti Mata Kuliah milik Jaejoong yang tengah membahas tentang Legenda Manusia Serigala di Hutan dekat Universitas ini – Habekook -

"Hey , menurutmu apakah Manusia Serigala itu benar-benar ada?"Ujar seorang pemuda bermata bulat yang bernama Do Kyungsoo atau Kyungsoo.

"Emm.. Menurutku mungkin tidak ada mana mungkin akan ada legenda seperti itu,kalian tau sendirikan bahwa tak akan menceritakan legenda yang tak benar buktinya"Jawab seorang pemuda bermata panda yang bernama Huang Zi Tao atau Tao.

"Entahlah,mungkin penelitian minggu depan kelas kita bersama akan menemukan kebenarannya"Ujar Xiumin Acuh.

"Mwo?! Penelitian?!"Teriak 2 orang pemuda yang memakai eyeliner bernama Baekhyun,yang memiliki mata Bening seperti rusa bernama Lu Han.

"Aish.. Tak usah berteriak"Ujar Xiumin sambil menutup telinganya.

**KRINGGGGG**

Bel Kuliah berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa Makan Siang telah Selesai.

"Hey,sudah kita ke kelas,aku tak mau terlambat di mata kuliah Yunho"Ujar Baekhyun semangat.

"Ck !" Ujar Xiumin,Lu Han,Tao,dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

.

.

.

~ Xiumin House ~

**KRIETTTT..**

Bunyi pintu terdengar jelas menandakan ada yang membukanya #iyelah.

"Hoam... Aku lelah sekali"Ujar Xiumin sambil merentangkan tangannya seraya berjalan pelan ke tempat di tengah jalan ia terpaku dan memejamkan matanya saat mendengar Suara lembut nan tinggi terdengar di telinganya.

"_Sebentar lagi kita akan bersatu kembali merindukanmu~Aku rindu pada suara,wajah dan tak ingin berpisah dari dirimu lagi~"Ujar sebuah Suara_

_**DEG !**_

"S-suara apa itu?"Ujar Xiumin seraya membalikkan badannya untuk mengecek apakah ada penyusup di kamarnya.'Padahal Tadi jelas aku bisa mendengar suara orang tapi tak ada orang lain selain aku di kamarku'Batin Xiumin sambil mencoba mengusir pikiran negatifnya.

Xiumin melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat tidurnya hingga ia sampai dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang entah kenapa seperti menampilkan wajah seorang pria yang cukup tampan yang sedikit ,bisa dibilang Xiumin dan keempat temannya merupakan Gay,oh ! Jangan lupakan saudaranya yang bernama Lay juga merupakan Gay segera mengucek matanya dan melihat kembali ke langit-langit ia merasa aneh setelah memasuki kamar ini?Padahal jelas sekali tadi pagi tidak ada apa-apa.'Ah,sudahlah aku mau tidur saja'Batin xiumin seraya memejamkan matanya dan mulai masuk ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi,tapi sudah terlihat Xiumin yang tengah membaca buku di perpustakaan karena pagi ini Ia harus test dengan .Well,kejadian kemarin membuat lebih bersiaga dalam membangunkan Xiumin,sehingga pukul 4 pagi Xiumin sudah terbangun karena teriakan #poor karena ia malas di rumah,Xiumin pun berangkat ke kampus pukul 5 lebih lima puluh 10 menit Xiumin menunggu Kyungsoo yang biasanya berangkat terpagi dari mereka di perpustakaan hingga muncullah Kyungsoo di perpustakaan lengkap dengan buku-buku yang ia pinjam kemarin.

"Eh?Xiumin Gege?Benarkah ini kau?Kenapa kau bisa ada di perpustakaan sepagi ini?!"Ujar Kyungsoo seraya membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat itu.

"Eomma membangunkanku terlalu terpaksa bangun daripada mendengar omelannya"Ujar Xiumin seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ckck.. Kasihan sekali kau sudah makan ge?"Ujar Kyungsoo lembut pada Xiumin

"Sudah Kyungie"Ujar xiumin sambil mengangguk perlahan.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam hingga mereka terpaku di tempat karena mendengar suara aneh yang baru mereka dengar kali ini,kecuali Xiumin yang memang sudah mendengarnya 2 kali.

"_Xiupao aku tak sabar bertemu butuh setetes darah saja dan kita bisa bersama kembali"Ujar sebuah suara kepada Xiumin_

"_Kyungie~Aku rindu desahanmu ketika kita bersatu,Aku rindu bibirmu yang ingin selalu kulumat itu dan aku rindu junior juga rindu senyum manis dan tulusmu itu"Ujar sebuah suara kepada Kyungsoo dengan bahasa yang Vulgar._

_**DEG !**_

_**DEG !**_

"K-Kyungie? Apakah kau mendengar suara aneh sepertiku?"Ujar Xiumin seraya memandang Kyungsoo takut.

"A-aku juga mendengar suara aneh g-ge"ujar kyungsoo dengan terbata.

Tak usah dihitung berapa detik mereka langsung berlari setelah berbicara terus berlari hingga sampai di kantin yang sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa anak yang mungkin belum makan di merasa mereka aman,mereka duduk sambil berusaha mengatur nafas mereka.

"Hosh..Hosh.."Ujar Xiumin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Saat mereka tengah mengatur nafas mereka,tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk bahu mereka berdua.

_**PUK**_

"Waa !"Pekik Kyungsoo kaget

REVIEWW PLEASE :3

MAAF JELEK,KALO GA SUKA YA UDAH :3

END/TBC?


	2. Chapter 2 : Secret

_WOLF_

_Author : Lolly Aiko_

_Pairing Cast : ChenMin,SuLay,TaoRis,KaiSoo,HunHan,BaekYeol_

_Warning : Gaje,BoyxBoys,Shounen-Ai,Yaoi Full in Here :)_

_Summary : __**Mereka tak sengaja dibangunkan oleh darah belahan jiwa mereka tak sengaja Liar,Mudah Menyamakan diri dengan Manusia,Lembut hanya kepada **__Mate __**mereka.**_

_Genre : Supernatural,Mystery,Romance_

_Author Note : Maaf kalau kelihatan Masih abal-abalan ^^~_

_**Present,**_

_**Lolly Aiko **_

_**This is Mine ! Don't be Plagiat or Silent Readers !**_

_**If You Hate Yaoi Fanfiction,I Suggest you for not read my Fanfiction**_

_**Keep Calm !**_

_**Don't Bash Me !**_

.

.

.

.

"Kalian Kenapa?"Tanya Baekhyun bingung karena merasa bahwa Pekikan Kyungsoo tadi seperti jeritan Ketakutan

"Kau mengagetkan kami bodoh !"Jawab Xiumin seraya mengelus dadanya.

"Kau juga Habis dikejar hantu saja"Ujar Baekhyun seraya duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang tengah mengatur nafas.

"Memang habis melihat hantu !"Ucap Xiumin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"APA?!Dimana kau melihat Hantu?!"Ujar Baekhyun Kaget.

"Err... Sebenarnya bukan melihat hanya saja kami mendengar bisikan aneh saja"Ujar Xiumin seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Dimana kalian mendengarnya eoh?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"Di Perpustakaan Kampus"Ujar Kyungsoo

"Woww.. Antarkan aku kesana ! Aku juga ingin mendengarnya !"Ujar Baekhyun seraya menarik-narik baju Kyungsoo dan Xiumin.

"TIDAK !"Ujar Kyungsoo dan Xiumin bersamaan

"Oh.. Ayolah … Kumohon _Please_"Ujar Baekhyun dengan memperlihatkan Kitty Eyes miliknya.

Xiumin dan Kyungsoo menghela memang selalu bisa membuat mereka lemah dengan Kitty Eyes nya.

"Baiklah,tapi kau duluan"Ujar Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun

"_Arra_"Ujar Baekhyun dengan semangat

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju Perpustakaan kampus dengan Baekhyun di depan,Kyungsoo di tengah dan Xiumin di sampai di perpustakaan entah kenapa aura menjadi berbeda,entahlah mungkin menjadi sedikit sepi dan berat membuat siapa saja yang lewat situ akan merinding termasuk Baekhyun,Kyungsoo dan Xiumin.

_**KRIETTTTT**_

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun,Kyungsoo dan Xiumin memasuki sampai 5 langkah mereka baru melangkah terdengar suara seperti buku jatuh dan pintu tertutup sendiri.

**BUK !**

**BRAK !**

"Kyaaa !~"Jerit Xiumin,Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"S-suara apa itu?"Tanya Baekhyun tergagap.

"Seperti b-buku terjatuh.E-entahlah"Jawab Kyungsoo

"A-ayo kita lihat dan memastikan suara apa tadi."Ujar Baekhyun sambil menarik Xiumin dan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya.

**TAP !**

**TAP !**

Mereka mulai menelusuri perpustakaan itu dengan perlahan-lahan dan ketika sampai di rak Khusus Buku yang berhubungan dengan mereka melihat sebuah buku cukup tebal terjatuh dari raknya,dengan itu juga mereka tau bahwa suara keras tadi merupakan suara buku perlahan Xiumin mengambilnya dan membaca tulisan perak yang ada pada sampul buku,

"Legenda Manusia Serigala dan Cara membuat mereka Terbangun."Bisik Xiumin.

"Apakah menurutmu ini nyata?"Tanya Baekhyun sambil ikut menatap buku itu.

"Kalau tidak nyata mana mungkin di bukukan apalagi setebal ini."Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sudah,sebaiknya kita baca di kantin kampus tahu buku ini seru dan bisa menambah nilai kita untuk pelajaran ."Ujar Xiumin seraya bergegas keluar perpustakaan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang masih mereka sadar dan mendapati Xiumin sudah tak ada dengan cepat mereka berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan sambil meneriakkan nama Xiumin.

"KIM MIN SEOK ! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan kyungsoo begitu saja?! Dan kenapa juga jalan mu begitu cepat ?!"Teriak Baekhyun setelah mereka sampai di kantin.

"Salah siapa kalian diam saja?Aku kan jadi takut juga."Sindir Xiumin sambil mulai membuka buku yang tadi segera Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghimpit Xiumin dan ikut membaca buku itu.

_**'Manusia serigala adalah makhluk buas yang sangat haus akan tak segan-segan membunuhmu walaupun keadaan mereka sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan siapapun kecuali kawanan mereka serigala adalah makhluk yang pandai menyamar dan beraktifitas seperti manusia normal.'**_

_GLEK !_

Oke,mereka cukup merinding mendengar kata 'buas' dalam buku jika mereka membayangkan bahwa mereka akan disantap hidup-hidup jika mungkin mereka bertemu mereka di Hutan .Cukup lama mereka memikirkan hal-hal yang mengerikan hingga sebuah getaran membuyarkan lamunan mereka …

Drrt... Drrtt …

Getaran Hp milik Baekhyun membuat mereka -Xiumin dan Kyungsoo- menoleh ke Baekhyun dan mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk menjawab panggilan di segera Baekhyun mengambil hp yang ada disaku celananya dan menerima panggilan yang tertera nama kontak _'Umma'._

"Halo _Umma _, ada apa?"Tanya Baekhyun

"..."

"Emm... Baik,_Umma _minggu depan boleh berkunjung ke apartemenku dan aku juga pesan buatkan _cake _strawberry ne?"

"..."

"Ne _Umma , _sampai bertemu besok."

"_well,_apakah kita sudah bisa melanjutkan buku ini Xiumin Kyungsoo?"Tanya Baekhyun setelah mematikan telefon dari _umma_nya.

"Tentu saja,kami dari tadi kami membaca lagi sedangkan kau sedang menelefon pasti akhirnya kau berteriak dan memarahi kami."Jawab Xiumin malas sambil memutar bola matanya sedangkan Kyungsoo melihat adegan Xiumin-Baekhyun didepannya itu dengan Ekspresi O.O miliknya yang sesekali mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kyaa~ kyungie kau sangat imut !~"ujar seseorang sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Luhan Hyung~ Hiks.. Appo."Tangis Kyungsoo karena cubitan Luhan sangat keras dan menyakitkan.

Sedangkan Xiumin dan Baekhyun hanya bisa Sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Luhan yang senang muncul tiba-tiba -Lebih mengagetkan dari kemunculan baekhyun tadi- dan sifat Kyungsoo yang benar-benar polos.

"Sudah kalian ini ayo kita lanjutkan membaca bukunya."Gerutu Xiumin sambil membuka kembali buku yang sejak tadi ia tutup.

"Eh?Buku apa itu?"Tanya Luhan sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pada buku yang dibawa Xiumin.

"Legenda Manusia Serigala dan Cara membuat mereka terbangun."Jawab Kyungsoo masih mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah karena Luhan.

"Oh."

Mereka -Xiumin,Luhan,Baekhyun,Kyungsoo- mulai membaca lagi.

'**Menurut cerita masyarakat dulu,klan werewolf (manusia serigala) memiliki perawakan yang mata yang indah dan mempesona,Wajah yang tegas dan tanpa cacat keturunan terakhir mereka ada pada keturunan 'Wu'.Alpha (pemimpin) mereka bermarga Wu yang secara tidak langsung membuat mereka harus mengganti marga mereka 'Wu' -mau tidak mau-."**

"Wu? Berarti Alpha mereka seorang werewolf cina."Bisik Luhan sambil terus membaca.

'**500 tahun yang lalu seluruh keturunan Werewolf secara serempak ada surat yang ditulis oleh alpha mereka yang mengatakan bahwa mereka harus menghilang untuk menemukan ****Mate **** (**_**Belahan Jiwa) **_** masyarakat dulu mengenal keturunan werewolf itu dengan 6 nama yang entah benar atau tidak (Wu Yi Fan-Wu Joon Myeon-Wu Jong In-Wu Jong Dae-Wu Sehoon-Wu Chanyeol)'**

**PUK**

Xiumin menutup buku tebal itu sambil menguap,membaca buku setebal ini butuh waktu yang lama dan membutuhkan konsentrasi apalagi jika tulisannya _penting tapi __membosankan__._Luhan sudah pergi ke tempat Kim Ahjumma untuk memesan makanan dan minuman -sudah kebiasaan- sedangkan Kyungsoo tertidur dan Baekhyun tengah merias matanya dengan _eyeliner._Entah mata Xiumin yang salah atau memang nyata,ia seperti melihat dirinya sewaktu masih berumur 6 tahun dengan seorang anak laki-laki lainnya berwajah kotak yang umurnya 5 tahun tengah bermain cium-ciuman di pipi.

**BLUSH **

Xiumin malu sendiri melihatnya,dan ia juga tengah berpikir kenapa ia bisa lupa dan siapa anak kecil itu?Mengapa ia merasa pernah bertemu dengannya sekali lagi tetapi beberapa waktu lalu ini?Dan perhatian Xiumin teralihkan pada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tengah memeluk dirinya sambil berteriak.

"Xiumin !~"Teriak Luhan sambil memeluk Xiumin erat.

"Xiu Hyung .. Hikss.."Teriak Baekhyun sambil terisak dan memeluknya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"Tanya Xiumin sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kami mendengar bisikan entah dari siapa... Hiks... "Ujar Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan dengan diselingi isakan Baekhyun.

"_Mwo?_ Kalian mendengar bisikan seperti apa?"Tanya Xiumin sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Kami … "

-**FLASHBACK-**

**#LUHAN#**

Luhan tengah memesan Sup Rumput Laut dan Bubble Tea kepada Kim Ahjumma seperti biasanya tetapi entah kenapa Luhan mendengar bisikan di telinganya yang membuatnya terpaku di tempatnya sambil membulatkan matanya.

"_Hyung kau tahu?Kau semakin cantik jika kulihat-lihat dari Luhan kecil hingga … Aku tau mungkin kau tak mengingatku karna memang __**Dihapus **__oleh alpha ~"_

Dan Luhan tersentak kaget saat ia melihat tangan Kim Ahjumma melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya,dengan cepat ia membayar pesanannya dan langsung mengambil langkah cepat ke mejanya dengan sampai dimeja ia langsung memeluk Xiumin dan berteriak ketakutan sama dengan Baekhyun.

#BAEKHYUN#

Baekhyun sedang mengolesi matanya dengan _eyeliner_ secara hati-hati dan ia terpekik kaget karena _eyelinernya_ mencoret garis yang salah,saat akan mengambil tisu di meja pergerakkannya terhenti karena ia mendengar angin yang membawa sebuah suara berat di telinganya ehh- sebuah suara?

"_Annyeong pendek aku bertemu nanti aku ingin mengukur tinggimu apakah masih lebih pendek dariku seperti dulu atau lebih tinggi ,sampai jumpa pendek."_

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Xiumin Erat dan menangis bukan karena takut dengan suara itu tapi tidak terima jika Ia diejek pendek dan hasilnya iapun menangis karena kesal yang memuncak dan tidak tau pada siapa harus dilampiaskannya.

-**FLASHBACK OFF-**

Xiumin yang mendengar itu tambah mengerutkan dahi dan sesaat kemudian ia terpekik yang membuat Kyungsoo yang sudah damai tertidur,terbangun dengan mata yang seperti ingin keluar dan memandangnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Jadi … "

REVIEWW PLEASE :3

MAAF JELEK,KALO GA SUKA YA UDAH :3

END/TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

_WOLF_

_Author : Lolly Aiko_

_Pairing Cast : ChenMin,SuLay,TaoRis,KaiSoo,HunHan,BaekYeol_

_Warning : Gaje,BoyxBoys,Shounen-Ai,Yaoi Full in Here :)_

_Summary : __**Mereka tak sengaja dibangunkan oleh darah belahan jiwa mereka yang tak sengaja Liar,Mudah Menyamakan diri dengan Manusia,Lembut hanya kepada **__Mate __**mereka.**_

_Genre : Supernatural,Mystery,Romance_

_Author Note : Maaf kalau kelihatan Masih abal-abalan ^^~_

**Oh Iya,Buat yang muji FF ini makasih ^^~ Dan kalo tanya ini All Couple ga,kan ada di pairing cast buat yang minta Kaisoo,Hunhan,TaoRis moment sabar yaaaa~ Masih 3 atau 5 chapter lagi.**

**DANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ….**

**Yang BILANG kalo di FF saya pasti Kaisoo bakal Rated M itu mah salah :D**

**Saya bakal usahain buat karakter asli Kai ada disini kan dia malu-malu,Innocent :D**

**Dan disini saya malah buat Baek yang **_**pervert **_**nya kagak ketulungan xD**

_**Present,**_

_**Lolly Aiko **_

_**This is Mine ! Don't be Plagiat or Silent Readers !**_

_**If You Hate Yaoi Fanfiction,I Suggest you for not read my Fanfiction**_

_**Keep Calm !**_

_**Don't Bash Me !**_

.

.

.

.

**Xiumin yang mendengar itu tambah mengerutkan dahi dan sesaat kemudian ia terpekik yang membuat Kyungsoo yang sudah damai tertidur,terbangun dengan mata yang seperti ingin keluar dan memandangnya dengan pandangan terkejut.**

"**Jadi … "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi intinya kita berempat secara bergiliran mendengar bisikan aneh?"Tanya Xiumin penuh kebingungan.

"Eh?Kau juga sudah pernah mendengarnya _Hyung_?"Tanya Baekhyun kepada xiumin sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku dan Kyungie mendengarnya tadi pagi,tapi kalau aku sih sudah mendengarnya dari maksudnya bisikan itu apa ya?Kenapa Tao tidak termasuk?"Jawab sekaligus tanya xiumin kepada Baekhyun.

"Entahlah _Hyung _aku tak sih mendengarnya bukan karena takut tapi tak terima saja dibilang pendek."Ujar Baekhyun sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya -imut-

"Luhan _Hyung _kau tak malu menangis terus?Kantin sudah ramai dan sedari tadi melihat kita loh."Ujar Kyungsoo polos

"Eh?"Luhan menghentikan isakannya -sedikit- dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin dan benar saja semua orang disitu melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya,dan Luhan membalas pandangan mereka dengan senyum manis dan membungkuk berulang kali sambil mengucapkan 'maaf'.

**KRINGGGG~**

Bel berbunyi tepat saat Luhan mengakhiri kegiatan membungkuknya -Xiumin,Kyungsoo,Luhan dan Baekhyun- berjalan beriringan menuju kelas -yang kebetulan selalu sama- jadi seperti tak terpisahkan._well_, setelah sampai di kelas mereka dengan cepat mencari tempat duduk yang dekat hingga jadilah formasi Baekhyun,Luhan dan Tao ada di depan dan Xiumin,Kyungsoo di menghadap ke arah belakang dan memandang Xiumin manja.

"Ge … " Lirih Tao.

Xiumin menatap Tao bingung dan mengusap kepala Tao perlahan sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk membuka buku mata kuliahnya …

"Apakah … emm … gege mengalami sesuatu yang aneh akhir-akhir ini?"Tanya Tao sambil menatap Xiumin penasaran.

"Memangnya kenapa _eoh?_"Tanya Xiumin kembali.

"Ani,hanya saja … "

Ucapan Tao terputus karena dosen mereka, sudah memasuki kelas lengkap dengan buku-buku begitu Tao dengan segera menghadap ke depan kembali agar tidak kena teguran _manis _dari .Pelajaran membosankan,ia hanya mengulang tentang legenda Yeti dan makhluk sejenisnya,bahkan Ia memberikan mereka -muridnya- sebuah buku panduan tentang makhluk mistis yang sudah ada benar dengan perlahan melirik jam tangannya dan mengerang,pelajaran akan berakhir pukul 3 dan sekarang masih pukul setengah 3 dan itu masih sangat lama untuk pelajaran membosankan untuk mengusir kebosanan Xiumin mencoret-coret bukunya tidak jelas.

_**KRINGGG~ **_

Bunyi bel menandakan bahwa jadwal berakhir yang membuat beberapa siswa mengerang -karena mereka tidak bisa mengamati wajah tampan - dan sebagian besar melonjak girang karena bisa pulang secepatnya dan tidur atau mungkin bermain.

.

.

.

"Tao,kau tadi ingin bilang apa eoh?"Tanya Xiumin sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Tao.

"Emm … Gege tao takut."Lirih Tao.

"Kenapa takut Tao?"Tanya xiumin sambil melihat Tao penuh tanda berhenti di kantin untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya yang sudah di kantin.

"Sewaktu Tidur Tao bermimpi tentang namja yang tinggi dan berwajah dingin entah kenapa ketika bangun Tao malah menangis."Jawab Tao sambil memainkan jarinya,so cute~

"Eh?Benarkah?"Tanya Xiumin lagi sambil membulatkan matanya sehingga hampir sama dengan Jawaban dari Tao adalah anggukan._Aneh,_pikir Xiumin dan bersamaan dengan itu Xiumin merasakan Ponselnya bergetar dan menunjukkan 'Unicorn Calling' yang membuat dahi xiumin berkerut._Tumben Sekali,_heran segera Xiumin menekan tombol answer dan langsung mendapat teriakan super kencang dari Lay.

"Xiuminnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !~ Aku Butuh Kau ! Cepat Pulang dan aku ingin berbicara denganmu."Teriak Lay histeris sehingga membuat Xiumin harus menjauhkan ponsel miliknya agar telinganya tidak tuli.

"Hey Lay,bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu?Ughh ~ Suaramu benar-benar keras kau tau? Dan aku sebentar lagi akan pulang."Teriak Xiumin kepada Lay -sebagai balasan-

"Ehh? Iya Iya … Sepertinya kau masih lama,aku akan cerita sekarang saja."Ujar Lay yang dibalas deheman oleh Xiumin sebagai kemauannya untuk mendengar Lay.

"Xiu .. Kau tau beberapa hari ini aku mengalami hal-hal buruk."Curhat Lay.

"Seperti apa?"Tanya Xiumin.

"Seperti bisikan,Mimpi tentang seseorang begitu."Jawab Lay.

"APA?! YANG BENAR?!"Teriak Xiumin Tiba-tiba.

END/TBC?

REVIEWWWWWWWWWW~


	4. Chapter 4

_WOLF_

_Author : Lolly Aiko_

_Pairing Cast : ChenMin,SuLay,TaoRis,KaiSoo,HunHan,BaekYeol_

_Warning : Gaje,BoyxBoys,Shounen-Ai,Yaoi Full in Here :)_

_Summary : __**Mereka tak sengaja dibangunkan oleh darah belahan jiwa mereka yang tak sengaja Liar,Mudah Menyamakan diri dengan Manusia,Lembut hanya kepada **__Mate __**mereka.**_

_Genre : Supernatural,Mystery,Romance_

_Author Note : Maaf kalau kelihatan Masih abal-abalan ^^~_

_**Present,**_

_**Lolly Aiko **_

_**This is Mine ! Don't be Plagiat or Silent Readers !**_

_**If You Hate Yaoi Fanfiction,I Suggest you for not read my Fanfiction**_

_**Keep Calm !**_

_**Don't Bash Me !**_

.

.

.

.

"**Xiuminnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !~ Aku Butuh Kau ! Cepat Pulang dan aku ingin berbicara denganmu."Teriak Lay histeris sehingga membuat Xiumin harus menjauhkan ponsel miliknya agar telinganya tidak tuli.**

"**Hey Lay,bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu?Ughh ~ Suaramu benar-benar keras kau tau? Dan aku sebentar lagi akan pulang."Teriak Xiumin kepada Lay -sebagai balasan-**

"**Ehh? Iya Iya … Sepertinya kau masih lama,aku akan cerita sekarang saja."Ujar Lay yang dibalas deheman oleh Xiumin sebagai kemauannya untuk mendengar Lay.**

"**Xiu .. Kau tau beberapa hari ini aku mengalami hal-hal buruk."Curhat Lay.**

"**Seperti apa?"Tanya Xiumin.**

"**Seperti bisikan,Mimpi tentang seseorang begitu."Jawab Lay.**

"**APA?! YANG BENAR?!"Teriak Xiumin Tiba-tiba.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tak usah berteriak saudaraku sayang." Ujar Lay sambil mengelus telinganya yang berdenging.

"Hey,bukankah kau tadi juga berteriak?" Sindir Xiumin.

"Hehe... Iya juga sih." Ujar Lay sambil tertawa akan kebodohannya.

"Baiklah … Tunggu aku 20 menit lagi untuk sampai rumah … Good Bye~" Ujar Xiumin sambil mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Dengan langkah kaki terburu,xiumin berlari menuju sampai,ia langsung menemukan mobilnya karna memang kampus sudah kenapa matany menangkap seseorang dengan mata ungu tengah menatapnya dari belakang ia mempertajam,mata itu masa bodoh,xiumin masuk dan melajukan mobilnya ke rumahnya.

Setelah sampai,xiumin langsung masuk rumah menuju kamarnya tanpa memberi salam kepada appa dan eomma yang langsung membuahkan teriakan nyaring ia masuk ke kamar sudah ada Lay yang tengah bermain dengan boneka ide jahil xiumin mulai mendekati Lay yang membelakangi dirinya dan meniup leher belakang berhasil ! Lay mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dan tertawa sambil memohon ampun.

" X.. xiu hentikan … aku sangat geli." Ujar Lay dalam tawanya.

"Nonono~" Canda Xiumin.

" Kau jadi seperti Luhan ya?" Tanya Lay saat sudah tidak ditiup oleh xiumin dan membalikkan badannya.

"Maksudmu? Dan panggil aku hyung." Tanya balik xiumin dengan mengerutkan alis.

"Anni... Aku tak suka panggilan 'hyung' itu... Kau jadi suka Lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Eipink kan?" Tanya Lay sambil melihat xiumin dengan muka innocent.

"Apink yang benar lay.. Dan tidak memanggilku hyung itu tidak sopan lay." Jelas Xiumin.

"Nonono~" Gurau Lay sambil memukul pelan xiumin dengan bantal.

"Astaga !~ Awas kau !~" Geram xiumin sambil mencoba memukuli lay dengan boneka.

**CKLEKK..**

"Kalian seperti anak perempuan … Xiumin kau dicari oleh dosenmu." Sindir Eomma Kim.

Dengan cepat mereka menghentikan kegiatan keperempuanan (?) mereka dan mulai turun ke bawah karna xiumin menarik tangan lay tanpa sampai di ruang tamu,terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Appa kim ditemani seorang bayi yang sangat mirip dan Lay mulai mendekat dan duduk di hadapan sambil menunduk.

"Ehm... Baiklah aku akan langsung to the point saja terdengar gila atau aneh tetapi aku menemukan bahwa nilaimu dan teman-temanmu seperti Luhan,Tao,Kyungsoo,Baekhyun mengalami penurunan kalian ketika ku cek belum ada beberapa dan itu sangat membuatku ,aku menugaskan kalian besok ke Hutan Habekook untuk meneliti Legenda manusia serigala." Jelas sambil menatap tajam xiumin.

"Dan well,kata saudaramu bernama Lay akan dipindahkan ke universitas karena harus menyelesaikan tugas dari begitu Lay juga akan ikut dalam penelitian setelah itu hasil akan kutunggu bulan dan jangan lupa kalian melakukan penelitian ini selama 2 minggu di pondok milik universitas." Ujar dan pergi begitu saja dengan anaknya,meninggalkan Xiumin dan Lay yang membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar.

Dengan cepat mereka berlari ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuh mereka dan berteriak frustasi.

"Sialaan !" Teriak Xiumin.

"Nenek !" Teriak Lay.

"Rasanya aku benci dengan orang tua itu." Ujar xiumin sambil melirik Lay.

"Cantik-cantik menyebalkan." Sindir Lay.

Bersamaan dengan itu,Handphone milik xiumin berbunyi dan bertuliskan 'Baekki Call'.Tidak mau mendengar omelan sahabatnya jika mengangkat terlalu lama dengan cepat xiumin menyentuh layar handphonenya yang bertuliskan 'Accept'.

"Ya baekhyun?" Tanya xiumin mewakili percakapan telefon.

"Xiu? Kau sudah diberitahu oleh ? Xiu kau tahu kan aku tak suka bermain ke hutan? Bagaimana kalau disana ada binatang buas? Bagaimana kalau stok eyeliner ku habis? Oh tidak ! Jangan sampai!" Jawab baekhyun dengan panjang kali lebar yang membuat xiumin menghela nafas.

"kalau Bertanya jangan langsung diborong bingung menjawabnya."

"AKU TAKUT XIUMIN !" Teriak baekhyun di telefon.

"Kau ini laki-laki bukan sih? Oh iya,kita berangkat besok?"

"Tahun depan !"

"Baekhyun kenapa dirumahmu ramai?"

"Di rumahku ada pertemuan keluarga Byun dengan keluarga _Park_."

"Jinja? Apakah mereka punya anak?"

"Aku tidak tahu,sepertinya iya karena dari tadi mengoceh tentang kerinduannya kepada putranya."

"Wah,Baekki dekati saja putranya kan kau ingin sekali menikah dengan orang bermarga park."

"Jika dia tampan aku baru mau."

"Aneh kau... Baiklah,besok kita bertemu di pintu masuk Hutan pukul 8 mungkin?"

"Oke,aku akan beritahu yang xiuxiu."

"Bye~"

Xiumin menutup panggilan dan melihat Lay yang tertidur dengan nyenyak sambil menghela lagi makan malam,dan xiumin memutuskan untuk selesai,xiumin membangunkan Lay untuk ikut makan -Keluarga Kim dan lay- sudah duduk melingkar di meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan makanan yang mengundang bunyi perut dari orang disekitarnya.

Setelah selesai,xiumin dan Lay naik kembali ke kamar Xiumin dan mulai mempersiapkan barang-barang yang harus mereka bawa terdapat 2 koper besar berisi barang-barang penting.

"Ayo kita tidur Lay." Ajak xiumin sambil berbaring di kasur.

"Baik ~ "

Dalam beberapa menit mereka sudah tertidur dengan lelap,tidak terlalu lelap bagi Lay karena ia bermimpi di sebuah puri dan duduk bersama seorang namja berwajah malaikat.

"K-kau siapa?" Tanya Lay dengan muka bingung sambil menatap namja tersebut.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya Honey." Jawab namja tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut yang membuat Lay terpaku oleh senyumnya.

"Well,Kurasa aku pernah mengirimkan bisikanku ,aku mengundangmu kesini untuk memberitahu bahwa,besok jangan pernah mencoba kabur ataupun mengeluh jika ingin selamanya ?"Jelas dan Tanya namja itu kepada Lay dengan mendekatkan Lay belum tersadar karena memang masih terpesona dengan senyum baru sadar ketika sebuah benda kenyal dan basah ada di bibirnya dan dengan cepat Lay membulatkan sebuah menempelkan bibir tidak lebih.

"Kembalilah sayang~ Di sana sudah pagi." Kata namja itu sambil tersenyum dan menaburkan seperti cahaya putih di sekitar Lay.

RCL?

Maaf pikiran lagi ga fokus , hehe..

Dan,well bisa di katakan saya juga kecewa dengan Kris,kita sudah memasang #WeBelieveInYouKris atau semacamnya tapi dia memilih keluar.

Saya lebih kecewa terhadap banyak Fanbase exotic yg hanya memposting Exo OT11 bukan ,Exo tetap 12 walopun mereka Dragons bs tahu info terbaru kris? Jan karena Kris sudah tidak menggunakan 'Exo' kita melupkannya. DRAGONS tetap bagian Dari EXO FANS !


End file.
